Audelà des mots
by LegMa
Summary: Deeks propose à Kensi de passer un petit moment tous les deux, après le boulot histoire de parler de choses et d'autres sur leur vie respective...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Me revoici pour une autre fic sur Deeks et Kensi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et j'espère aussi que d'autres auteurs Français se mettront à écrire sur ce ship car, j'aimerai bien en lire en Français pour changer car je me contente des fics Anglaises (qui sont très bien au passage !) mais quand on traduit ça n'a jamais la même appréciation. Bref ^^ Avis aux amateurs xD.

**Auteur:** Legma

**Titre:** Au-delà des mots

**Ship:** Deeksi (Densi pour ceux qui préférent ^^)

**Spoiler:** Si vous ne suivaient pas la saison 2, y en a un tout petit mais je n'ai pas tergiversé dessus ;)

**Résumé:** Deeks propose à Kensi de passer un petit moment tous les deux, après le boulot histoire de parler de choses et d'autres sur leur vie respective...

**Disclaimer:** Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur:** En principe il n'y a pas de suite de prévue. Mais, si vraiment je vois qu'elle plait, alors je verrai ce que je peux faire ;) Sinon, les passages en italiques sont des flashbacks.

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ;)

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Au-delà des mots**

Racontes-moi ton histoire et je te raconterai la mienne… C'est ce pourquoi ils étaient là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un canapé dans un coin retiré du café. Ils avaient décidé d'aller dans ce lieu après leur journée pour se détendre et parler, rien que tous les deux. A vrai dire, c'est son équipier qui en avait eu l'idée. Selon lui, cela leur permettrait de se faire plus confiance, d'être plus proche ''partenariat parlant'' avait-il déclaré aussitôt. Il voulait avoir la même confidence qu'ont les Agents Callen et Hanna. Il était persuadé qu'en faisant ceci, ils seraient plus efficaces sur le terrain. L'Agent Blye n'y avait vu aucune objection du moment qu'il ne chercherait pas à découvrir tous ses secrets…

L'endroit était chaleureux, aux allures vintage, et du Led Zeppelin, Duffy et autres musiques rock'n'roll mêlant son cristallin et saturé passaient en boucles à une tonalité qui rendait l'endroit plus agréable qu'il ne l'était déjà. La jeune femme attendait patiemment que son équipier revienne avec leur commande. Il avait insisté pour payer. ''Mon idée, mon invitation !'' lui avait-il dit. Ce qui ne déplaisait en rien à celle-ci. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver dans cette situation. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec Deeks, en dehors du boulot et des soirées avec le reste de l'équipe. Elle ignorait complètement comment ça se passerait. Elle s'était déjà rendu compte que le jeune homme était sensible et qu'il pouvait être très doux, alors ça ne pouvait que la rassurer. Mais une pointe d'appréhension ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Elle était complètement stupide d'être dans cet état. Il ne s'agissait que d'un simple moment après une enquête. Un moment pour finir la journée sur une bonne note. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être comme ça.

Se mettant à son aise sur le canapé en cuir, elle souffla un bon coup. Le jeune homme, qui arrivait au même moment avec les boissons, s'excusa alors d'avoir été long, pensant que cette réaction lui était adressée.

- Oh, désolée, sourit-elle gênée. C'était plus un soupir pour…me détendre.

- T'es tendue ? s'étonna-t-il en lui donnant son chocolat chaud avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Non, se redressa-t-elle. C'est…l'enquête qui m'a un peu fatiguée.

- C'est vrai que la journée a été éprouvante. J'ai encore super mal aux côtes, grimaça-t-il en portant une main à son côté gauche.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne t'entraines jamais, Deeks. Lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Je m'entraîne, s'exclama-t-il faussement offusqué.

- Deeks, depuis que tu es parmi nous je ne t'ai jamais vu en tenu de sports, dit-elle amusée.

- Oh, je vois, sourit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de son capuccino.

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux m'voir en sueur, c'est ça ?

- Qu…Euh…tu délires complètement !

- Moui, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de honte à le dire tu sais.

- Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que si tu passais un peu de temps dans la salle de sports alors tu aurais certainement pu éviter ces coups.

- Peut-être bien. Mais tu ne nies pas pour autant, finit-il par murmurer.

L'Agent Blye pivota lentement sa tête vers lui, le snobant presque puis finit par secouer la tête en souriant. Décidément, il ne changera jamais. Et pour être honnête, ça lui convenait comme ça. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un partenaire comme lui. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Dom, mais Deeks avait ce…petit quelque chose en plus qui la rendait à l'aise lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Il avait une telle facilité à faire sourire les gens. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où lui-même n'avait pas le sourire aux lèvres. Il montrait une telle joie de vivre à chaque fois. Ce qui en était déroutant, connaissant une partie de son passé avec son père. Mais justement, elle ne connaissait qu'une partie. Hormis quelques détails qu'elle avait appris ici et là malgré lui, elle ne savait rien du jeune homme.

Kensi déposa alors sa boisson chaude sur la table basse devant eux tout en lui demandant de quoi il voulait parler.

- Arg ! s'exclama-t-il d'un coup.

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts.

- J'ai oublié ma liste de questions dans mon casier.

- Ha, très drôle, Deeks, sourit-elle.

Il sourit à son tour et s'installa plus confortablement, une jambe pliée sur le canapé afin de faire face plus facilement à la jeune femme.

- Pour être franc, je pensais que ça viendrait au fil de la discussion… .

Ils se regardèrent un petit instant, un silence étrange les entourant. Se pinçant les lèvres, la jeune femme décida alors de se lancer non sans une certaine hésitation.

- Pourquoi tu…tu n'es pas resté avocat ? s'enquit-elle timidement.

Marty la fixa droit dans les yeux, se demandant où est-ce qu'elle avait entendu ça. Bien que ceci n'était pas un secret, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir déjà parlé à quiconque. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas vraiment en parler. Mais c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce rendez-vous et…il avait l'impression que cette question tournait dans la tête de sa collègue depuis un bon bout de temps. Prenant sa respiration, il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse et se perdit dans le liquide fumant.

- Ils n'acceptaient pas ma coupe de cheveux, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Non, rit-il en la regardant vite fait avant de rabaisser la tête. J'ai… Et bien…tu sais, quand tu commences dans ce milieu tu n'es pas forcément apprécié tout de suite, débuta-t-il sérieusement. Ils voient en toi un jeune diplômé qui va vouloir appliquer à la lettre toutes ses connaissances. Tu deviens alors le petit merdeux qui fait durer les séances au tribunal durant des heures et qui ne donne aucun répit aux anciens. Tu perds pratiquement toutes tes affaires parce que tu as les compétences mais pas la pratique. Ce n'était vraiment pas simple au début, souffla-t-il en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_- Alors mon gars, encore un échec à ajouter à ton tableau ? se moqua un confrère en lui adressant durement une tape dans le dos._

_- Ouais, rit Deeks en agitant un doigt en l'air, signe qu'il en prenait note. Que veux-tu, les jurés m'en veulent encore de leur avoir sucré leur pause déjeunée. _

_- Ah, c'est ça oui, rit l'homme de bon cœur en s'éloignant de lui. _

_- Enfoiré, va ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même. _

_Encore déçu de cet échec cuisant, le jeune avocat se rendit directement à son appartement où il balança sa sacoche sur le divan avant d'en faire de même avec sa veste. Lassé de cette semaine qui fut fortement éprouvante, il se dirigea en trainant les pieds vers son frigidaire pour en sortir un reste de pizza et une bière. Il commençait réellement à en avoir marre de tout ça ! Une défaite par-ci, une autre par-là… _

_- Une moquerie ici, une moquerie là, grogna-t-il en mettant finalement la part de pizza à la poubelle. C'est vraiment génial, Marty ! Tu te fais marcher dessus par ces vieux qui n'attendent qu'une chose : que tu te casses de là ! _

_En colère contre lui-même, il posa la bière sur sa table de cuisine, prit ses clés de maison, sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas envi de rester entre quatre murs à se morfondre une fois encore sur son sort. Il avait voulu devenir avocat ! Il en avait bavé avec ses études et son père qui lui faisait vivre un enfer. Mais jamais il n'avait baissé les bras. Jamais ! Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire. _

Kensi l'écoutait attentivement, à la fois étonnée de le voir se confier ainsi mais surtout soulagée, heureuse qu'il le fasse avec elle.

- Et après ? demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'il avait arrêté son récit.

- Après, souffla-t-il en regardant en l'air. Après tu te dis que tu dois absolument leur clouer le bec et tu finis par remporter ta première affaire. Puis une autre, et encore une autre, lui sourit-il.

- Et ils ont enfin fini par te respecter.

- Ouais…

La jeune femme aperçut alors un voile sombre dans son regard. Cette partie de l'histoire lui semblait pourtant positive. Mais quelque chose avait dû se passer pour que ce ne soit pas le cas pour le jeune homme.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, sourit-il tristement avant d'avaler une gorgée de capuccino. C'est là que tout a basculé dans ma carrière, confia-t-il. Je me débrouillais tellement bien après, qu'on a fini par me confier une affaire de meurtre. J'assurais la défense…

_- Objection, votre Honneur ! Cette preuve est irrecevable ! _

_- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si, elle l'est ! se braqua l'avocat de l'accusation._

_- La défense n'en a pas eu connaissance ! dit Marty en pointant la preuve du doigt. _

_- Du calme, Messieurs, ordonna le juge de son marteau. Objection retenue. Poursuivez ! _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Poursuivez, Maître Branxon ! _

- Ah, je n'arrêtais pas de le faire enrager ce type, rit-il légèrement.

- Tu étais un vrai petit diable, dis-moi ! plaisanta Kensi en lui donnant une tape du revers de la main contre son épaule.

- Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qui devenais tout rouge, sourit-il.

- J'imagine sa tête. Et comment ça s'est terminé ?

_- La cour est-elle prête à rendre un verdict ?_

_- Oui, votre Honneur._

_Le porte parole des jurés se leva, feuille en main et annonça les décisions prises._

_- Au chef d'accusation portant sur le trafic de drogues, la cour déclare l'accusé… non coupable ! déclara le jury. Au chef d'accusation ''meurtres avec préméditation'' la cour déclare l'accusé…non coupable ! _

_Des cris de mécontentement se faisaient d'un coup entendre de la part des familles des victimes tandis que de la joie et du soulagement se lisaient sur les visages de l'accusé et de ses proches. _

_- L'audience est terminée, bonne journée à tous ! mit fin le juge en martelant une fois le socle en bois devant lui. _

_- Félicitation, sourit Deeks en serrant la main de son client. _

_- C'est à moi de vous dire ça ! Merci ! _

_- Oh, je n'ai fait que mon boulot, dit-il avant de prendre congé. _

- Woua, t'avais assuré. Je suppose qu'après cette affaire tu as dû voir défiler les dossiers. Alors pourquoi avoir mis fin à ce métier ?

- Peu de temps après l'audience j'ai surpris une discussion d'un type avec mon client. Ils disaient que grâce à moi ils allaient pouvoir continuer leurs petites affaires tranquillement, sans craintes.

- Il n'était pas innocent ! comprit-elle amèrement.

- Nope, soupira-t-il. C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai tout arrêté. Je ne voulais pas continuer à défendre des pourritures.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu faisais ton boulot, dit-elle tristement.

- Je sais. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'on nous dit en entrant là-dedans. Mais je n'avais pas pensé que ça aurait un tel impact sur le mental.

- Je comprends… C'est comme ça que tu as décidé de devenir un flic ?

- Exact ! J'arrêtais les gars et je laissais les tribunaux se débrouiller avec. Plus facile, moins contraignant. La suite, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant légèrement, tu la connais déjà. J'suis détesté par les flics et encore plus depuis que je suis devenu Agent de liaison, sourit-il.

- C'est de la jalousie, tout ça. Tu es un très bon Agent, Deeks. Assura-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire que je suis le meilleur partenaire que tu n'aies jamais eu, rectifia-t-il en se penchant un peu vers elle.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'en ratait pas une. Mais elle devait bien admettre que c'était la vérité. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire. Du moins, pas encore… Elle fronça alors simplement le nez en détournant son visage.

- Bon, parlons un peu de toi, maintenant !

**oOoOooOoOo**

**à suivre... **

_**Voilà pour le moment. J'espère que ça vous a plu =) **_

_**La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine ;)**_

_**Merci de me lire et à très vite.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Legma. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_OH OH OH ! Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)_

_Merci à **Kedern** de suivre cette fic =) et merci à **Loofoca** : (sympa ce pseudo ^^) Merci beaucoup, ravie que cette (autre) fic te plaise ;). J'ai hâte de lire la tienne =D ça fait plaisir de savoir que les fics sur ce ship commencent à venir._

_Bonne lecture =)_

**oOoOooOoOo**

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- J'veux tout savoir, jusqu'à la couleur de tes sous-vêtements, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ah, ce n'est pas ce soir que tu les verras, mon vieux.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très patient, dit-il simplement en la dévorant des yeux.

Ce simple sous-entendu réussit à rendre mal-à-l'aise la jeune femme le temps de quelques secondes. Afin de cacher sa gêne, elle plongea son nez dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud espérant ainsi faire comprendre à son partenaire qu'elle n'allait pas parler d'elle comme ça, sans qu'on lui pose de questions précises. Tout comme le jeune homme, elle aimait préserver sa vie privée, garder son passé rien que pour elle… Ce rendez-vous entre eux était un véritable challenge pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se dégonfler maintenant.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait plus, Deeks se mit à chercher la bonne question. Car, même s'il avait plaisanté sur le fait qu'il avait oublié sa liste de questions, des tonnes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il était si avide d'en savoir plus sur la jeune femme. Tandis que « Distant Dreamer » de Duffy se faisait entendre dans le café, Deeks décida de commencer par une question simple qui l'aiderait certainement à en apprendre plus.

- Alors, hum… Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir un Agent de l'OSP ?

A cette question, l'Agent Blye releva la tête de sa tasse et le regarda comme étonnée.

- Rien de particulier, comme tout le monde je pense, déclara-t-elle en essayant de se montrer la plus naturelle possible.

- Chacun à ses raisons, renchérit-il.

Il avait bien remarqué son changement d'attitude. La jeune femme avait beau être excellente pour les couvertures mais dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments et vie privée elle était loin d'être la meilleure.

- Kensi, dit-il doucement en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Entendre son prénom de cette façon la fit tressaillir mais un sentiment de bien-être lui enveloppa le cœur, laissant la crainte se dissiper peu à peu. C'est vrai qu'elle en parler peu, pour ainsi dire jamais ! Mais les autres membres de l'équipe savaient l'histoire et le jeune homme était son partenaire. L'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance depuis qu'il lui avait sauvée la vie lorsqu'elle était prisonnière des détonateurs. Il avait le droit de savoir.

- C'est vrai, j'ai…une raison bien précise, lui sourit-elle.

Elle se mit dans la même position que lui en posant son coude contre la tête du canapé.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai perdu mon père ?

C'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait changé de réaction… D'un seul coup, Marty se sentit stupide d'avoir fait resurgir ce douloureux souvenir, bien qu'il eût conscience qu'elle avait fait face à tout ça et qu'elle n'avait gardé que les bons moments avec son père. Mettant de côté son embarras, il acquiesça négativement en silence.

La tête reposant contre sa main, la jeune femme se chargea alors de lui raconter.

- J'avais 15 ans, débuta-t-elle dans un léger sourire. Et comme tous les adolescents, j'adorais sortir avec mes amies. Justement, ce soir là on devait aller au cinéma…

_- Allez, Papa, supplia-t-elle en le suivant dans le salon. _

_- J'ai dit non._

_- S'il-te-plait. Je rentrerai tout de suite après, c'est promis. _

_- Dans le noir et à pied ! Kensi, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver et je ne veux prendre aucun risque._

_- Mais c'est Dicaprio, s'étrangla-t-elle interloquée._

_- Qui ? s'enquit-il en ouvrant un placard._

_- Leonardo Dicaprio, souffla-t-elle, fatiguée en levant les yeux. J'attends ce film depuis des mois, papa, tu n'peux pas m'faire ça ! _

_- Ce n'est qu'un film ma chérie, tu pourras le voir un autre jour, sourit-il en sortant une boite qu'il posa sur la table. _

_- Qu'un film ? s'exclama-t-elle. P'pa, c'est l'avant-première de Titanic ! Le film le plus…_

- Wow wow wow, attends, coupa Deeks. Titanic?

- Ne m'regarde pas comme ça, fit-elle mine de bouder. J'adore ce film !

- Pour Jack, c'est ça ?

- Entre autre, sourit-elle. Attends, tu l'as vu ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est tout de même un classique. Et puis, j'dois dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé la scène du dessin et celle dans la voiture, rit-il.

Kensi le regarda, blasée. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. A croire que tous les hommes n'avaient retenu que ça du film.

- Bon, tu me laisses finir ?

- Oui, pardon. Vas-y, continues !

- Donc, il ne voulait pas me laisser y aller, abrégea-t-elle d'un signe de main. J'avais beau le supplia à genoux, rien n'y changeait.

_- Kensi, ne me force pas à hausser la voix, prévint-il._

_- Mais on est sur une base militaire, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?_

_- Kensi ! _

_- Pfff, à vos ordres, Monsieur._

_La jeune fille soupira en croisant les bras, bien décidé à le bouder jusqu'au bout. Sans y prêter attention, son père se vêtit de sa veste._

_- Je t'ai décongelé des hamburgers, annonça-t-il en cherchant ses clefs de voitures. Si tu as un problème tu…_

- ''_Tu m'appelles'', imita-t-elle. Oui, je sais ! Grrr, c'est vraiment pas juste ! Je suis obligée de rester ici pendant que toi tu vas t'amuser avec tes amis ! souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil. _

_- Ça finira par te passer, sourit-il en l'embrassant le front._

_- J'en doute ! _

_Encore amusé du comportement de sa fille, il attrapa sa boîte puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée._

_- J'rentrerai pas tard. Je t'aime, mon bébé, dit-il de loin._

_- Mouais, grogna-t-elle._

- J'étais vraiment en colère, continua-t-elle. Alors, une fois qu'il est partie, j'ai attendu un p'tit moment et j'ai fait l'mur.

- T'es une rebelle, plaisanta Deeks.

- A cet âge on fait des bêtises, fit-elle remarquer gentiment. Enfin, peu importe. Après, comme promis, je suis rentrée dès la fin du film. Mais je suis restée seule toute la nuit, dit-elle tristement en baissant les yeux. Le lendemain matin, deux militaires sont venus m'annoncer qu'ils avaient retrouver mon père sur le bord de la route.

_- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle perdue au bord des larmes ?_

_- Nous sommes navrés._

_La jeune adolescente, encore en pyjama, les regarda un à un cherchant un quelconque signe qui lui assurerait que c'était une blague. Mais tout ce qu'elle y trouva, fut de la peine dans leurs yeux. _

_- Non, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui ? Il était avec ses amis, ça n'peux… C'est mon papa, pleura-t-elle. Il avait dit qu'il renterait, il ne peut pas me laisser. Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner._

_Sous le choc et la vague de chagrin qui l'envahissait d'un coup, Kensi fondit en larme dans les bras du militaire qui l'avait encerclé pour essayer de la calmer. _

_Dans la même journée, elle apprit qu'ils avaient eu besoin de son dossier dentaire pour procéder à l'identification. Ce fut un coup de poignard en plus dans le cœur de la jeune fille qui comprit bien vite l'état dans lequel son unique parent devait se trouver. _

- Pour finir, les amis avec lesquels il se trouvait ce soir là ont été innocentés puis rapatriés.

- J'suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il en partageant sa peine.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle les yeux brillants. J'aurai tant aimé leurs poser des questions mais… j'étais trop jeune.

- Le coupable a finit par être trouvé ?

- Non. L'affaire n'a pas été résolue.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es devenue un Agent ? Pour pourvoir la classer ?

- Ça et aussi pour comprendre. Comprendre ce qui a pu être mis de côté ; comprendre les suspects ; comprendre la pression qu'a dû subir les enquêteurs… Toutes ces choses là. Et puis, avec le temps, j'ai fini par avancé, oubliant malgré moi ce dossier.

- Tu as revu les types, depuis ?

- J'ai essayé, confia-t-elle en se redressant. Deux d'entre eux sont morts. Les trois autres ont disparu dans la nature.

- Je vois.

Le jeune homme était vraiment touché par son histoire et cela, la jeune femme pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Il fallait dire que, contrairement avec les autres, là elle avait un peu plus détaillé les faits. Au fond d'elle, même si ça lui avait fait ressurgir un passage douloureux de sa vie, ça lui avait fait du bien de lui en parler. Il l'avait écouté attentivement, la respectant et ne la plaignant pas. Car, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'est qu'on la voit comme une personne fragile qui ne sache pas surmonter les étapes de la vie et qui a besoin sans cesse qu'on la couvre. Bien sûr, elle n'en était pas non plus à repousser la personne qui agissait de la sorte. Après tout, un peu de tendresse ne faisait pas de mal.

- Bon, et puis après c'est aussi parce que j'aime le danger, porter une arme et me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, déclara-t-elle soudainement dans un sourire afin de passer à autre chose.

- Ah, tout s'explique alors ! fit-il horrifié.

- Allez, j'offre la première tournée, annonça-t-elle en claquant sa main sur la cuisse de Deeks avant de se lever.

- Techniquement parlant, c'est la deuxième tournée, argumenta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle partit vers le bar, un large sourire sur le visage.

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**à suivre...**_

_**Alors ? Pas trop "nul" ce chapitre ? J'voulais détaillé un peu plus le jour de la mort de son père et je me suis dit que ça pourrait très bien se passer de cette façon... **_

_**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci de me lire et à très vite pour la suite ;) **_

_**Joyeuses fêtes =D**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Voici sans plus attendre le chapitre suivant. En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =) **

**oOoOooOoOo**

Le temps avait défilé si vite qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué dans l'immédiat que le soleil était déjà couché et que le café avait revêtu ses habits de lumières. Ainsi, une foule de personnes avait pris place à l'intérieur laissant de côté les cafés et autres boissons chaudes pour se consacrer aux boissons plus adéquates aux soirées.

Ayant eu du mal à se faire une place au bar, l'Agent Blye revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les boissons.

- Et voilà, déclara-t-elle en déposant les verres.

- Un Mojito, s'exclama-t-il étonné. Comment tu sais que…

- Je n'serai pas un bon Agent si je n'avais pas le sens de l'observation.

- J'avoue. Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? s'intéressa-t-il en attrapant son tumbler.

- Un Fun at the Beach, sourit-elle gaiement. J'adore ce cocktail.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, elle le porta à ses lèvres.

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura-t-il avant d'en faire de-même avec le Mojito.

- La première fois que j'y ai goûté, c'était à Miami, durant le mariage d'un ami. J'ai tout de suite adoré ! Mais ça m'a bien prit en retraite, raconta-t-elle bassement.

_- Steve, tu n'as pas vu Kensi ? _

_- Elle est à l'intérieur._

_La jeune mariée s'y rendit alors et visita les pièces à la recherche du témoin de son mari. Après plusieurs portes ouvertes et d'appels sans réponse, elle la trouva enfin à l'étage du loft, à genoux devant la baignoire._

_- Kensi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en allant près d'elle._

_- Désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre les toilettes à temps, s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix en redressant la tête. _

_- Oh, ma pauvre, retint-elle de rire. _

_- Je suis un témoin ignoble. J'bousille tout votre mariage, pleurnicha-t-elle appuyée contre le meuble._

_- Oh, mais non, pas du tout. Tu t'es seulement faite avoir par le cocktail, rassura la mariée en lui caressant la tête. _

_- J'te jure, c'est la dernière fois que j'en bois ! déclara-t-elle amèrement._

_- Oui, bien sûr. On en reparlera, hein. _

- Et elle avait raison. J'peux pas m'en passer.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire face à ce récit.

- Ah, j'aurai bien aimé voir ça, tiens !

- J'te rassure, c'n'est plus là d'arriver ! C'était ma première et dernière cuite.

Deeks étouffa un autre rire en secouant la tête. Décidemment, cette femme le surprenait chaque jour. D'elle-même, elle se dévoilait un peu plus pour la plus grande joie de son partenaire. Et la soirée ne faisait que débuter. Il espérait bien en entendre plus.

- La dernière, hum ? Pourtant on m'a dit que tu étais arrivée une fois au boulot dans un drôle d'état, siffla-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'interloqua-t-elle. Anh, c'est Callen et Sam qui t'ont raconté ça ? J'vais les tuer ! assura-t-elle devant le sourire éclatant de Deeks.

- Allons, ils ne faisaient que dire la vérité.

- Pas du tout ! Cette fois là, d'accord j'étais arrivée un peu en retard et encore en tenue de soirée, mais je n'avais pas été saoule. Si je portais des lunettes c'était parce que je m'étais couchée…tôt.

- Uh-huh. En fait, j'faisais plutôt allusion à la soirée karaoké où Nate n'étais pas très frais non plus.

- Oh ! Ce soir là. Ouiiii, soupira-t-elle. Bon, c'est vrai ! Mais je n'étais pas la seule, déclara-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers lui.

- C'est toujours mieux à plusieurs, rit-il. Alors comme ça tu es arrivée en portant ta tenue de la veille…

- Stop !

- J'n'ai rien dit.

- Mais j'te vois venir, le menaça-t-elle du regard.

Faisant mine de déclarer forfait, Marty but une gorgée en la regardant du coin de l'œil. A sa grande surprise, c'est Kensi qui baissa les bras et qui alla plus loin.

- Ok, j'ai passé la nuit avec le type de mon rencard, roula-t-elle des yeux. C'n'est pas un crime !

- Certainement pas, se vexa-t-il. Du moment que ce n'est pas au premier rendez-vous…

Le silence de la jeune femme l'interpela et l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet.

- Non, c'était au premier rendez-vous ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Quoiiii ? bouda-t-elle. Le deuxième est à chaque fois une catastrophe alors je me rattrape comme je peux.

- En quoi il diffère avec le premier ? s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Et bien, au tout premier rencard je vais être la plus adorable, sexy, marrante des femmes, expliqua-t-elle. Et au suivant, tout l'inverse.

- T'y vas un peu fort, là… Sexy ? Vraiment ?

- Ha ha ha ! ironisa-t-elle en lui administrant un coup de poing à l'épaule sous ses rires moqueurs. De toute façon, j'évite la casse car je refuse catégoriquement un autre rendez-vous.

- C'est dommage, confia-t-il. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de te faire réagir de la même façon !

- Si tu le trouves, tiens-moi au courant, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh j'vais trouver, assura-t-il en se concentra. Voyons voir… La peur de s'engager, peut-être ?

A cette phrase, le sourire de la jeune femme disparu aussitôt et elle baissa les yeux.

- C'est ça ? demanda-t-il intrigué. Tu sais, c'est tout à fait normal ce genre de réaction.

- C'est différent, murmura-t-elle en posant son verre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas ce soir, Deeks, supplia-t-elle du regard. S'il-te-plait.

- D'accord, se rangea-t-il. Pas de problèmes.

La jeune femme le gratifia d'un sourire. Elle savait qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, et il n'était pas très gourmand, elle devait bien l'avouer. Mais elle n'avait pas envi de parler de ses problèmes d'attachements maintenant. Autant, le début de soirée avait été sujet à des souvenirs tristes, autant là elle souhaitait continuer sur le thème de la rigolade. Et elle appréciait beaucoup qu'il n'insiste pas.

- Sa veut dire que j'aurai droit à un deuxième rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle rit à cette remarque. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous, ce soir ? Pour sa part, elle voyait plus cela comme un moment de détente avec un collègue. Rien de sérieux là-dedans. Juste une soirée avec un ami, tout simplement…

- Kiki ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Ah, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Ça te va pourtant si bien, charma-t-il.

- Excusez-moi, interrompit un homme derrière Deeks. Est-ce que ça vous ennuierez de vous décaler un peu ?

- Euh, non, bien sûr.

Et c'est dans un élan de bonté que Marty glissa vers Kensi afin de laisser l'homme prendre place sur le canapé qui desservait trois tables basses. Ainsi, les deux Agents se retrouvèrent envahit par une bande d'amis qui avaient l'air de savoir bien s'amuser. Une fois que l'homme remercia Marty, l'Agent de liaison se retourna vers la jeune femme et fut surpris par leur proximité. Ils se sourirent alors chaleureusement non sans une pointe d'intimidation.

- Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait une personne de plus sur ce canapé, plaisanta-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te retrouver collé à moi ? taquina-t-elle.

- Oh, rigola-t-il nerveusement en baissa la tête. Crois-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**à suivre... **_

_**Hé hé hé ^^ Oui, vous avez le droit de dire que je suis une sadique de couper à cet endroit ! xD Mais j'espère que je vous retrouverai pour la suite ;)**_

_**Merci de me lire et à très vite =)**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ! Avant tout je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2011. Plein de bonnes choses pour vous et ceux que vous aimez. Surtout, profitez-en à fond, car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. **

**Sinon, merci à NCISLAFan : Ravie que la fic te plaise =) J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes ;)**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

**oOoOooOoOo**

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en entendant sa réponse. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui dirait ça. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que la conversation commençait à prendre une tournure pas très recommandée entre partenaire. Elle se pinça alors les lèvres afin d'éviter de répliquer.

- Ça me fait penser à une infiltration, se rappela-t-il d'un coup en regardant en l'air.

- Vraiment ? Laquelle ?

- Ça doit remonter à 2 ans… Le LAPD voulait que je joue le rôle d'un riche intello mais très coincé avec la gente féminine.

- Mmmm. Ça n'a pas dû être difficile à endosser.

- Dit la nana qui ne va jamais au deuxième rencard, renchérit-il.

La jeune femme grimaça puis lui demanda de lui raconter cette histoire.

- C'était dans un club, où tout le monde se poussaient pour danser. J'avais repéré ma cible et je suis allé vers elle, une coupe de champagne dans la main. Puis, je me suis étalé sur elle à cause d'un type et bien sûr, tout le contenu s'est déversé sur sa robe, commença-t-il à rire. Une robe blanche, d'une matière très étirable, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

- Oui, je vois très bien.

- On voyait tout à travers, c'était très…gênant pour elle, et pour moi bien sûr.

- Et c'était prévu dans le script ?

- Nope !

- Oh, fit-elle amusée. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

- Et bien, elle l'a bien évidemment, très mal pris !

_- Espèce de… Raaah, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? se plaignit-elle._

_Et sans prévenir, elle lui administra une violente claque qui laissa une belle trace rouge sur la joue du détective. A ce moment là, le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas prévu cette entrée en matière, en profita et courut après la femme qui était partie en trombe avec ses amies vers la sortie. _

_- Attendez, hé ! _

_Il la rattrapa sur le trottoir à côté du videur. La bimbo, très énervée, se retourna vers lui prête à lui siffler des noms d'oiseaux mais fut interrompu par Deeks._

_- Ecoutez, j'suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous expliquer._

_- J'en ai rien à faire, puceau ! _

_- Puceau ? arqua-t-il d'un sourcil. _

_Il se souvint alors rapidement l'allure qu'il avait dû endosser pour son infiltration. _

_Tu m'as bousillé la robe, et salopé toute ma soirée ! _

_- Ouais, c'est clair, intervint une amie. Dégage. _

_- Y a un problème ? demanda le videur en s'approchant d'eux._

_- Oui…_

_- Non, c'est bon, coupa Deeks en stoppant le videur. Un simple malentendu. Ecoutez, dites-moi combien vous a coûté la robe et je vous rembourserai. _

_- T'es sérieux ?_

_- Oui. _

_- D'accord, se radoucit-elle d'un coup. On va chez moi pour en discuter ? _

_- Chez…vous ? Hem ! Euh, ça me va. J'vous suis. _

_Et c'est côte à côte qu'ils partirent prendre un taxi._

- Et tu me faisais la réflexion tout à l'heure de coucher au premier rendez-vous, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ah, je n'ai pas couché avec elle, ma belle. Une fois chez elle, mes collègues sont venus l'arrêter.

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais. En fait, c'était, comment dire ? La Mante religieuse qui dépouillait les malheureux gosses de riches encore dans leurs découvertes sexuelles.

- Oh !

- C'était assez drôle à jouer.

- Bah tiens, fit-elle au bord de la jalousie.

- Quoi ? rigola-t-il.

- Rien.

- Dans notre métier on est souvent amené à faire des sacrifices, expliqua-t-il en faisant la moue.

- De ton plein grès, c'est ça ? Comme cette fois dans cette boîte de nuit avec la serveuse !

- Laquelle ? feinta-t-il de réfléchir.

- Parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je plaisante, rit-il. Il n'y a rien eu entre Saphir et moi.

- Moui, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait. La façon dont elle t'a parlé et ces regards.

- Jalouse ?

- Moi ? De cette Saphir ? se vexa-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir du souci à me faire ? finit-elle en montrant ses formes.

- Bah, hésita-t-il en profitant de ce qu'elle lui offrait.

- Il n'y a pas à hésiter, Deeks ! Et puis, de toute façon tu fais ce que tu veux, dit-elle en finissant son verre.

La mine qu'elle arborait ne faisait qu'accentuer le sourire du jeune homme. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait avoir mal aux zygomatiques.

- Ah, encore une chose que j'apprends sur toi, se calma-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire ? fut-elle intriguée.

- Tu as le chic pour faire rire les gens sans le vouloir.

- Et je suis censée le prendre comment ?

- Comme un compliment, bien sûr. Ça fait partie de tes qualités, avoua-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Le rouge monta d'un coup aux joues de la jeune femme et elle baissa les yeux. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, ils déviaient de leur conversation. Kensi n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire ainsi, et faisait toujours preuve de répartie. Mais là, face à son partenaire, elle ne réussissait pas à trouver les mots. Il bloquait tout en elle, la rendant vulnérable à tout moment. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à fonctionner normalement. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle connaissait cette sensation dans sa vie. Et ça ne la rassurait pas pour autant, la première fois étant sa relation avec Jack, son ex-fiancé.

Elle prit alors une décision qui ne l'enchantait pas vraiment mais qui mettrait fin à tout ceci pour ce soir.

- Il commence à se faire tard, dit-elle en regardant rapidement sa montre. On devrait rentrer, demain Hetty veut qu'on arrive pour 8h30.

- Arf, j'avais complètement oublié, grimaça-t-il. Nous faire venir un samedi pour une remise à niveau c'est… inhumain ! Bon, allons-y, dans ce cas.

Il lui sourit et attrapa sa veste en se levant, puis suivit Kensi jusqu'à sa voiture qui servait une fois de plus de chauffeur. Il aurait bien aimé poursuivre cette soirée encore une petite heure. Même s'il avait appris plus de choses sur elle, ça lui avait semblé extrêmement court. C'est généralement ce qui arrive quand on est bien avec une personne. On ne voit pas le temps défiler et quand il arrive à son terme, on se rend compte qu'on n'en a pas assez profité.

Assez rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant la maison du jeune homme. Coupant le moteur, la jeune femme le regarda se défaire de sa ceinture.

- Nous y voilà, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la portière. Merci, chauffeur.

- Pas de quoi. A demain, sourit-elle.

- Ça marche.

A peine eut-il fait deux pas, que la jeune femme ouvrit le carreau et l'interpella avec hâte en se penchant vers le siège passager.

- Ouais ? dit-il en revenant sur ses pas et en s'accoudant sur l'encadrement.

- Euh… J'ai passé une magnifique soirée, sourit-elle timidement.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, appréciant ce doux instant où la tranquillité de la nuit les enveloppait. Chacun pouvait apercevoir dans les yeux de l'autre la sincérité, la douceur et l'envie d'aller plus loin.

- On remet ça la semaine prochaine ? proposa-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir. Bonne nuit, princesse, cligna-t-il de l'œil avant de se reculer.

Ravie de cet échange, la jeune femme se remit face au volant et démarra la voiture. Encore sur le trottoir, l'Agent de liaison la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un tournant, puis rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette soirée entre partenaire leur avait appris pas mal de chose l'un sur l'autre. Mais, au-delà des mots, un sentiment étrange les avait habitait. Grâce à leurs échanges, ils s'étaient rapprochés un peu plus et cela n'avait pas été programmé. Quand le jeune homme y repensait, à la base ils devaient simplement se raconter quelques détails de leur vie afin d'augmenter leur confiance et souder leur partenariat. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il apprécierait autant sa compagnie et que ça l'ennuierait horriblement d'y mettre un terme si tôt.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il se rassura rapidement en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait proposé. Une autre soirée. Rien qu'eux deux. Peut-être que cet étrange sentiment qui ne voulait pas l'abandonner finirait par se nommer. Une chose était sûre, ils allaient être plus complices.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic ! J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été déçu é_è **_

_**Si vraiment vous en voulez plus, alors... je posterai une autre fic qui sera la suite de celle-ci, et là je vous promets qu'il y aura plus si affinité, si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ^^ Enfin, si ça vous tente xD Je ne forcerai jamais quelqu'un à lire ! L'autre fic est en cours d'écriture, alors je la posterai forcément. Mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'on puisse la lire sans avoir lu celle-ci ;)**_

_**Enfin bref ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et de me suivre à chaque fois (les principales concernées se reconnaîtront ;))**_

_**A bientôt =)**_

_**Gros bisous,**_

_**Legma. **_


End file.
